


Ocean Eyes

by Izzy101



Category: Akuma no Riddle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Vampires, Yuri, no beta we die like Shiena’s virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy101/pseuds/Izzy101
Summary: This is a experiment so tell me if I’m doing okay.
Relationships: Banba Mahiru | Banba Shinya/Hanabusa Sumireko
Kudos: 18





	1. Fate Has A Funny Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experiment so tell me if I’m doing okay.

It was sad. Really. She had finally been given a chance to see if she truly was the queen she was said to be. 

It was a mystery as to why Ichinose refused to attend Class Black. Well, in Sumireko's eyes, it had been a cowardly move. A supposed queen that refuses to attend a gathering? Shameful.

Sumireko slowly set down the teacup that she had been drinking from. The butler next to her immediately began to fill her cup back up. The red liquid took a moment to settle.

She had been exceptionally irritated all day after hearing the news of Class Black being canceled. She had broken at least three teacups before this. 

"Tell me, Akira. Am I not a queen? Am I not more deserving of such a title compared to that Ichinose girl?" She asked, catching the butler next to her off guard.

Once he regained his composure, he answered.

"No one is more fit to be a queen then you, my lady." He said.

Sumireko smirked and gently took her cup in her hands again. After a quick sip, the fragile teacup seemed to shatter in her hands. She took a deep breath in and slowly got to her feet.

"I will be heading out. If you should need me, find me in town. However, I cannot promise that I will easily oblige." She said, sending a dangerous smile towards the butler.

"Of course, my lady. Please enjoy your outing." 

-

It wasn't often that she walked through the town. She preferred to be where less people were, however, she didn't hate them, of course.

The sky was a beautiful blue color with very few white clouds streaking across the sky. The sun bore down on the streets with no mercy. It was still rather breezy for being spring, but Sumireko didn't mind.

The heiress held the sun umbrella over her head. Sunlight was always a nuisance to her, since she was a vampire, it was not preferred to be out during the day. 

As she walked, many people complimented her appearance, and others actually recognized her. But thankfully, she managed to get them to leave her alone.

She really did like taking walks. Although walks at night were much more enjoyable to her because of her species. But there was a certain charm to taking walks while the sun was out. 

Well, she wouldn't burn like turned vampires do. Since she was a purebred vampire, the sun will only begin to affect her if she's out for more than an hour or so with no shade.

But even then, the worst it can't do is burn slightly but not kill her.

She shouldn't let the sunlight touch her skin, but she loved feeling warm.

Warmth was something she craved. Ever since she was born, she's felt nothing but the cold. 

Being outside during the day gave her a certain sense of what it was like to be alive. But she didn't hate being a vampire. Certainly not. She took pride in her heritage and felt superior with her enhanced abilities. While her limbs weren't real, they gave her the power of modern day technology.

Truly, she was powerful. A queen. She wasn't a coward that would run away from danger, rather, she would smirk in the face of it.

As she was lost in thought, something snapped her out of her thinking. It was the sound of faint shouting. 

Now, normally, she would just dismiss this as perhaps a lovers quarrel or maybe a gang fight. But she could hear another voice. It was a weak, feminine voice. By the tone of this voice, this unknown female was protesting against something and obviously losing.

Intrigued, Sumireko followed the shouts, until she ended up outside of an alleyway. Now that she had come this far, she couldn't just ignore it. Especially not if it managed to catch her attention.

"Come ooon~ it's not gonna hurt anyone. Just give me a little kiss and I'll leave you alone, okay? Can't just leave a pretty girl like you out on your own without a goodbye gift." 

Sumireko was immediately tuned in. Already, she didn't like what she was hearing. She glanced around the corner and managed to make out the feature of a teenage boy and a teenage girl.

The boy was unremarkably average looking. But the girl...she was an entirely different story.

She had stark-white hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and her bangs covered her eyes if she looked down. Her eyes were a gorgeous violet color. She was wearing a sailor uniform, which looked it had been messed with quite a bit. She was quite pale, although, that was just a small detail. The most intriguing feature of this girl was the long scar that was on the left side of her face. It was long. It started from the top of her forehead, went down over her eye, and reached the bottom of her jaw.

But something else was visible. On the girls back, there were wings. They looked rather bent and beaten up, but they were undoubtedly wings. This girl was an angel. She was almost positive that the boy couldn't see them too.

She wanted to step in, but she didn't know the context nor the relationship between the two. 

That is until...

"P-please..stop...p-please...leave m-me alone..." the girls voice was soft, and almost a whisper.

"Like hell I will! I'm not leaving till you give me something, freaky chick! Now get on your knees and maybe I'll forgive you if you do me a favor." The boy grabbed the girl by the color of her uniform, and an audible rip could be heard from the cloth.

He forced the girl to her knees as she desperately tried to hold up the ripped parts of her top.

The thing that snapped Sumireko out of it was the fact that this mystery girl had begun crying.

Well, no. It was something more akin to wailing.

The heiress stepped into the alleyway, lowering her umbrella as the shade engulfed her.

"My my, has no one ever taught you how to treat a lady? Can you not see that she cannot defend herself? Well, I am sure that is why you chose to target her. Either way, I am going to ask you to step away now, good sir." Sumireko's voice was sweet like honey, but her intentions were anything but.

"Huh? The hell are you supposed to be? A walking doll? You'd better get outta here, missy. Or you might end up like this sorry peace of trash." He turned back to Banba, pinning her arms to the wall above her.

His hands slid under her shirt, eliciting a cry from the girl before he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown towards the area where Sumireko once stood. Now, the vampire stood protectively in front of the mysterious girl.

"Well, I did give you a fair warning, did I not? Now, please leave and never show yourself around here again." She ordered simply, offering a smile.

"How did you-...nevermind. You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" He shouted, charging towards her, rearing back his arm to punch her.

However, it never connected. At least, not the way he intended it to.

Sumireko raised her arm and caught his fist with one hand. She closed her fingers down around it and smiled as she heard a few satisfying cracks.

The boy screamed, pulling his hand back and holding it to his chest.

"What the hell?!? What is wrong with you?!" He shouted.

The only thing that she offered in response was a smile.

"F-Freaks! Both of you! You're gonna regret this shit!" He yelled, stumbling back.

"That is highly doubtful." She mused, but the boy had already scrambled off.

Finally, she turned back to the angel. She noticed the girls wings were now partially wrapped around the front of herself, attempting to cover the tear in the front of her shirt. 

"Are you alright? That must have been terrible to experience." Sumireko said, her voice surprisingly lacking its normal commanding tone.

The white-haired girl buried her face in her hands. She began sobbing, as if the severity of what could've just happened had just caught up to her.

"Th-..tha...t-th-thank...y-you...." she managed to choke out.

"He is gone now. Take deep breaths and calm yourself." The heiress said, kneeling down next to the angel.

"I-I..I'm...g-gonna...." Right as she said this, the girls eyes fluttered shut as she lost consciousness. 

Sumireko widened her eyes as the girl fell against her. She caught the girl so that she wouldn't hit the ground.

She took this time to truly study this girl up close. She was indeed, an angel, but considering the state of her wings, she most likely couldn't fly.

"Hm...how interesting...I thought angels could heal themselves." She said aloud, running a finger along the edge of the girls wing. It felt surprisingly soft. Although the feathers looked rather shredded.

Ah, but was definitely broken. Most likely a bone out of place, but that didn't explain why it hasn't fixed itself yet. Did this angel not know how to use her own powers?

It was all so intriguing to Sumireko. Her head was swarming with questions. By now, she knew she couldn't just leave this girl here. She would be easy prey for more of those ruffians. 

Sighing, she shifted the girl into a bridal carry.

"What an interesting day this has been..." she murmured.

-

"My lady?! Who-"

"Please shut the door behind me, Akira. I will be taking our guest to one of the extra rooms. Can you tell Himari to come down here? I might need her medical expertise." Sumireko said, still carrying the girl in her arms.

-

Once the heiress had placed the angel on the bed in the guest room, she simply waited for Himari to arrive.

While she sat on the edge of the bed, she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of this girl. She was an enigma entirely.

Why did this angel have no halo? Why were her wings so utterly destroyed? Where did the scar on her face come from?

Then she spotted something else. Standing up, she approached the unconscious girl and took a closer look at the base of her wings. A blue dotted line circled the base. Like someone had been preparing for a surgery.

"How peculiar...what happened to you, my dear angel?" She wondered aloud.


	2. A Pleasure To Save You, My Dear Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mysterious angel in her home, how will Sumireko fare when the girl wakes up rather...different.

Night had fallen. The mysterious girl had yet to wake up. Sumireko had long since left the girl with her resident nurse. 

Himari had informed her that the girl had many small wounds but nothing too bad.

She also was told that Himari had taken the girls tattered clothes and was going to wash and fix them up.

This left the heiress alone to contemplate the events in her living room.

She had heard a rumor that the blood of angels tastes like the heavens itself. She was certainly eager to test out this theory for her own amusement, but considering what the angel had been through, she decided it wasn't exactly the best course of action.

"My lady, do you know this girl?" Her butler asked.

"I do not. But I feel obligated to take care of her, at the very least until she awakens." She replied, staring out the window in front of her.

"Understood, my lady." And that was it.

It was almost impossible how quickly everyone could believe her. In truth, she didn't know what to do with this girl. She did intend to keep her secure until she wakes up, but this is about as far as she got.

Perhaps she should visit the girl again to see if she has woken up. Yes. She'll do that now.

Just as she came to this conclusion, she heard the sound of loud thumping and crashing. Immediately, she was on guard. This could very well be another assassination attempt on her life.

Normally, she would wait for the uninvited guest to find her themselves, but seeing as she had an actual guest....she supposed she had to do something soon.

She began heading towards the sound. Momentarily, her eyes flash red, which they only did when a powerful being was nearby.

Oh. So that's what this was about.

Sumireko turned the corner and stared down the hallway. In the center of this hallway, stood the same girl that she had saved earlier that day. 

But there were drastically different features in a few places.

For one, she was only wearing her undergarments. It seemed she was too impatient to wait for her clothes back.

However, that wasn't the most notable change

This girls wings looked drastically different. There were only a few missing feathers and they were spread out wide and intimidatingly.

They were also no longer a white-gray color. They were jet black. 

The mysterious girl had a completely different aura than Sumireko had seen earlier. But she somehow knew that this was the same person. Somewhat.

The girl was currently focused on staring at a large portrait on the wall, ignoring her surroundings. It was almost amusing how she was staring at it, trying to decipher it in some way.

"Are you interested in that particular portrait?" The heiress asked. 

The girl didn't even spare her a glance before responding.

"Huh? Well, looks a bit crooked to me, but I guess I don't really care either way." She said, her voice was a lot more crass than Sumireko had heard before. "So. Are you the weird lady that helped Mahiru out?" 

"Mahiru? Would that be your name?" She asked.

"Heh, nah. The name's Shinya Banba. A pleasure to meet ya." The girl said, chuckling.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Shinya. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sumireko Hanabusa." The heiress said, giving a polite smile.

"Hanabusa, huh? Thought I knew that from somewhere, but I guess not. Now, weird lady, tell me why ya brought Mahiru here. Planning on takin' advantage of her weak personality?" Shinya asked, almost like she was challenging Sumireko.

"Of course not. That would be unbecoming of a lady like me. I simply wished to give you shelter till you awoke again." She said, unfazed.

Shinya narrowed her eyes, as if she were observing Sumireko, or trying to see if she was lying. The angels wings flapped once, before they finally settled against the her back.

"Hey, you’re a monster too, right? I saw ya looking behind me. You can see my wings, can’t ya?" The white haired girl deduced.

"My my, you are quite observant. But make no mistake, I am not a monster. However, I prefer to keep my species a secret." Sumireko glanced to the side. "Now, might I help you get into something more presentable?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, ya took Mahiru's clothes after that shithead ripped them. Man, I wanna smash his puny skull in. Well, I'll just find him later. Anyways, what were ya taking about?" She asked, having gotten off topic rather fast.

"Please follow me. My sempstress has been fixing up your clothes for most of the day, so I presume that they will be done soon. For now, why don't we return to the guest room. I surely hope it is still in one piece." The heiress said, giggling behind her hand.

"Heh. I may have gone a bit overboard after waking up, but it's mostly that guys fault for getting me riled up and ready to crush things." Shinya smirked.

For a moment, the angels eyes turned completely black, even the whites of her eyes. But in a flash, it was back to its normal amethyst color.

-

Sumireko led Shinya back to the guest room. Luckily, there wasn't as much damage as she had assumed.

It was just a flipped over table and the door and been neatly ripped off it's hinges, but that was trivial stuff.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Shinya. My maid shall be here with your clothes soon." She said, taking a seat in an armchair while Shinya quite literally threw herself onto the bed.

Sumireko found that she couldn't look away from the girls body. It's not that she was checking her out, it was just...the girl had quite a few scars on her, but none of them compared to how damaged her wings were when the heiress saved her earlier that day. 

But now...her wings looked fine. Albeit, they were pitch black, which was never a good sign for an angel.

"Y'know, if ya wanted to take a peek, you should at least try to hide it better. Like what you see or something?" The other girl asked, sporting a rather smug looking grin.

"Oh, my apologies. I did not realize that I was staring. I suppose I was lost in thought." She replied, not flinching at the teasing.

"Heh. You act like you've never seen a fallen angel before, princess." 

Ah. So that's it. Sumireko had a sneaking suspicion but didn't want to prod, since the circumstances it takes for an angel to fall is certainly something that one would not want to remember.

"Fallen? Is that why your wings are black? I have been sensing quite a malicious aura from you." She mused.

"Malicious? Nah, I'm just intense. Big difference." Shinya said, spreading her wings out wide as she sat up.

Sumireko stared in slight amusement as the other girls wings stretched out. They were actually rather large, compared to what she had assumed.

"Shinya, once I give you your clothes back, you are free to stay or leave. I certainly wouldn't mind the company of someone so vibrant." She said, smiling.

"Hm. I don't know, lady. Ya seem kinda weird, but I guess I'm not one to say. I'll talk it over with Mahiru. She's kinda scared of ya after the shit you pulled on that guy. But I found it fuckin’ awesome." Shinya said, laughing rather loud.

There it was again. This girl continued to refer to someone by the name of Mahiru. It was strange yet Sumireko wanted to know more.

"You speak of someone named Mahiru. Who is this?" She asked.

For a moment, Shinya looked surprised by the question, but it took not even a second for her to regain her confident demeanor.

"Guess ya wouldn't know, would ya? Mahiru is the girl who's body I'm possessing. She's the meek girl that you saved from that guy earlier today." She said, lowering her wings.

"I do not believe I understand what you mean." Sumireko replied.

“Long story short, I'm a fallen angel that has taken residence in Mahiru's body. I made a promise long ago to protect her from harm and corruption, but I only come out when the sun sets." Shinya said, smirking.

"Ah, I see. So you are something akin to a split personality?" 

"Guess so. Mahiru's nothing like me. She'd be scared by anything. Which is why I smash things, and she runs from them." The fallen angel looked surprisingly proud of this statement.

"You said something about corruption, right?" 

"Yeah. Ya see, Mahiru's a broken angel. She can't fly anymore. She can easily be corrupted by some demon wanting to just fuck around." There was a hint of disdain in Shinya's voice.

A broken angel? She had only heard of a few cases in which an angel could become such, and even then, they usually become fallen or corrupted before they can be fully broken. 

From what she heard, broken angels are those who have completely given up. Their wings are usually broken, preventing them from any freedom. They have no halo, since that was broken as well. They are stuck here, unable to move on to their next life because something or someone had broken their soul so badly that they are no longer sided with good nor evil.

"A broken angel...I see. Then she must have endured something absolutely horrific enough to break her. I suppose that is when you took up residency in her body?" 

"Heh, yup. After Mahiru broke, I was sent to make her into another fallen, but I took one look at her and knew I couldn't do it. So I promised to keep her safe, and in return, she's keeping me bound to the earth." She said.

"A mutual partnership. I was not aware that fallen angels can possess the body of others." The heiress admitted.

"Cause we can't, princess. The reason I’m with Mahiru is cause we're both angels in one way or another. Besides, at the time, our goals were the same. We both just wanted to escape. So we did." Shinya said, this time her smirk seemed rather sadistic in a way.

"I believe I understand now, but why are you telling me all of this? Would it not be better to keep it a secret from me in case I plan to use it against you?" Sumireko asked.

Shinya scoffed. "Yeah right, lady. I don't give a shit about that stuff. No one can't hurt Mahiru as long as she's got me. And besides..." in a flash of light, Shinya now stood directly in front of Sumireko, leaning down so that her face was inches away from the heiresses. "Ya don't look like the type to hurt her. After all, ya saved her, right?" 

Sumireko wasn't unfazed by this sudden advance, and her face showed no signs of fear or distrust. It was simply neutral like always.

"You can never be too certain, can you, Shinya?" She replied, smirking.

The angel smiled back.

The sound of the mangled door opening could be heard.

"Lady Hanabusa, I have the girls cloth-" the maid stared at the scene in front of her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just place these here." She set the clothes down on the table before quickly scurrying out of the room.

"Thank you, Himari." Sumireko called out before the girl was out of earshot.

Shinya chuckled and pulled away from the heiress as she stood up from her chair.

"I shall leave you to get dressed. I will not be around until the sun rises, so please feel free to ask any of my attendees for anything that you might need." The heiress took one more look at the angel, who was watch her still, before exiting the room.

As she walked down the hallway, she felt a grin on her face begin to show. Her teeth were aching for fresh blood, and she knew how to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please some tell me if I’m doing good or not


	3. I’ve Been Walking Through A World Gone Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has risen on a new day. How will Mahiru react to waking up in an unknown place?

Mahiru had no idea where she was. 

Well, that wasn't true. Thanks to Shinya, she at least new where she was.

What she didn't know was what she was going to do. She was extremely grateful to the girl who saved her. She found herself shivering at the memories of yesterday. 

As she was lost in thought, she was completely unprepared for the firm knock on the door.

The angel yelped and fell off the side of the bed. In the process, her leg and one of her wings managed to get tangled in the bedsheets. She cried out at the tugging sensation on her wing.

"Are you alright? I am coming in." 

Mahiru watch as the girl who saved her the previous day entered the room, laying eyes on her. She felt her face flush red as she remembered she was still tangled in the sheets.

"Oh my. It seems you have gotten yourself in quite the situation. Would you mind if I lend my assistance?" Sumireko asked, smiling politely.

Mahiru hesitated for a second. She could only muster up a nod. The girl approached her and gently began to unwrap the blanket from her leg. 

She couldn't help but notice that the girl was being extra gentle around her wings, which she appreciated.

"Th-thank..y-you..." the angel whispered, lifting her wings slightly.

"You are quite welcome, Mahiru." 

When she heard her name, she froze. But then she remembered that Shinya had told her and managed to relax, if only a little.

Her wings settled on her back once more as she shakily got to her feet. She could feel that the heiress was staring at her, which was making her a nervous wreck. But she was too shy to say anything about it.

"Now that you are awake, please follow me. If you would, I wish for you to join me at breakfast." Sumireko said, offering a hand to the girl.

Mahiru just stared in a mix of confusion and shock. But she could hear Shinya telling her to do it. 

Slowly, and unsurely, she reached out and took the heiresses hand. She said nothing as she was led out of the room.

-

Through the entirety of breakfast, Mahiru kept her head down. She did eat a few things, but she noticed that Sumireko was only drinking from a teacup, and not actually eating anything.

Was she not hungry? Maybe. But Mahiru knew that the heiress was staring at her. Shinya found this amusing.

' _Heh, she likes ya, Mahiru._ '

' _S-Shinya!_ '

A small argument ensued inside her head and she was brought back to reality when Sumireko stood up and rounded the table to her side.

"Mahiru, do you have a place to return to? Or perhaps a family member or guardian?" The taller girl asked.

She slowly shook her head, glancing off to the side.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here for the time being. We certainly do not have a problem with spacing. And you are able to come and go as you please, of course." Sumireko said, offering a soft smile.

Mahiru felt her face grown warm as she stared up at the girl. 

"I-I...are y-you...are you...s-sure...? I-I-I have v-very...bad l-luck..." she admitted.

"My my. I do not mind at all. Perhaps your bad luck will bring excitement. It has been rather dull around here as of late." The heiress mused.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Mahiru opted to simply remain quiet.

"Now, would it be alright if I gave you a tour?" She asked.

"A-ah...yes..."

"Excellent. Please follow me." The taller girl replied.

-

"Is it alright if I ask you something, Mahiru?" Sumireko asked the girl, stopping and turning towards her.

The angel nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Your wings...they are broken, correct?" 

Mahiru froze momentarily. She quickly pushed away the memories that were trying to surface.

"Y-yes..."

"Have you tried to fix them? My nurse specializes in the anatomy of all species that are around today." Sumireko offered.

"I-it's fine...I'm sure...I-it won't work...a-anyways..." she murmured.

The heiress nodded. Mahiru could feel herself being scanned by this girl.

"If it is alright with you, may I take a look at them? I may not be a nurse, but I can at the very least see what the damage is." 

Mahiru opened her mouth to say no, but to her own surprise, a completely different answer came out instead.

"O-okay...um...j-just...be gentle..." 

' _Let her do it, Mahiru. Something tells me she ain't gonna hurt ya. Besides, she could help ya fix your wings._ ' 

Although Shinya's voice was only in her head, she found herself nodding anyways. 

Mahiru watch closely as Sumireko walked behind her. She felt her body trembling gently. 

"Are you able to lift them?" The girl asked.

A nod was her response. Slowly, Mahiru raised her tattered wings off her back. One of them raised higher then the other. She winched when she reached the limit of how high her wings could go before they started to hurt.

Sumireko raised her hand and placed it on the base of Mahiru's left wing. In return, the angel yelped, causing the heiress to retract her hand.

"My apologies. Did I hurt you?" 

"N-n-no...I-I was j-just...surprised...." she responded, clutching her hands over her rapidly beating heart. 

The other nodded and placed her hand back where it was. She began to slide it along the top of the wing, making Mahiru shudder. There was a pause and the angel felt the girl touching the minimal feathers that she had. It was strange, yet oddly comforting. She didn't never ever let anyone touch her wings after that day...so why did she allow Sumireko to?

"I see...this one is certainly broken. It seems that the bone has tried to repair itself but was unable to do it properly. In a way, it did heal the bone, but they still remain separated. That is truly fascinating." Sumireko said aloud.

Mahiru blushed, causing her wings to twitch slightly. 

"S-so...can...t-they...be f-fixed...?" She asked timidly.

There was no answer for a minute, making Mahiru grow anxious, but as she was about to turn around, a response was given. She 

"Well...I would most definitely have been easier if they were fixed around the time that they had broken, but I assume that there was nothing you could do when they did. They have been sitting like this for so long...but it is not entirely impossible to fix them. Since neither wing has connected the broken bones, there is still a chance. Of course, it will take a few supernatural elements..." The heiress assessed.

The angel felt a small ray of hope shine on her. She might be able to fix her broken wings? Although she lost a majority of her angelic powers when she broke, perhaps they would return if her wings were fixed.

In her excitement, Mahiru didn't notice the look of joy that spread across her own face. She only heard the soft giggle from Sumireko, and she quickly retracted her wings and used them to cover her face.

"I must say, you are quite adorable, Mahiru." She teased.

"Ngh..."

-

Later that day, Sumireko stood in her own bedroom, staring out her balcony door. She was...uncertain about what to do.

She wished to help the poor angel fix her wings, but she knew that, in order to do that, she would have to make some calls.

Sighing, the heiress grabbed her phone from the nightstand and typed in a number. She held the phone to her ear, and it only rang twice before the person picked up.

" _What a surprise. I certainly didn't expect my former student to call me. I assumed that you you would still be moping around after the cancellation of Class Black._ "

Sumireko felt a surge of anger from the statement. If she didn't posses the unyielding composure that she did now, she would have crushed the phone in her hands.

This woman was also a purebred vampire, just like she was. They had no realization other than their species.

"A pleasure to speak with you as well, Miss Yuri. But I am afraid I have not called to swap pleasantries. I need your connections to help me." Sumireko stated, with false politeness.

" _Oh? Please explain then._ "

-

" _I see...a way to fix an angels wings...hm. I'm surprised that you are focused on spending other than becoming queen. This Mahiru Banba must have truly grasped your attention._ "

"I cannot deny that she has. Now, do you know anything that could be of use?" Sumireko asked.

" _Of course. Someone I know is a healer of the supernatural. A witch of sorts. I trained her myself. I'm certain that she can fix this angels wings...however..._ " 

The heiress sighed. She knew this was coming. Nothing was ever free with this woman involved.

"Name your price."

" _Well, it's mostly for my own amusement, but here. I sent you a list of all the assassins that were going to attend Class Black, minus you and one other, and their last known locations. It's a simple task. Go out, find them and defeat them all. Send me a picture of your finished work after each one is defeated._ "

She raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to kill them?" She asked.

" _No no. I just need you to knock them unconscious. But if you end up killing them, I suppose it can't be helped._ " 

"Why do you wish for me to do such an odd task? I do not believe I am getting enough out of this." She replied.

" _Well, how about I give you a chance to become queen?_ "

Sumireko froze. Her eyes widened slightly. 

"Explain."

" _Very well. If you go through with this mission, I will give you a chance to personally meet with Miss Ichinose. Then, you can settle your score. Do we have a deal?_ "

She hesitated. This was exactly what she wanted. A chance to prove that she was superior. 

"I accept." 

-

It was a very odd mission. Just to go out and kick out these assassins then take a picture of them unconscious. But that didn't matter. She only had one goal and would stop at nothing to reach it.

She could also help the angel regain her flight, which was certainly a bonus.

Sumireko couldn't identify the reasoning behind it, but she felt a strange pull towards the angel. Towards both of them.

So she didn't intend to leave this girl on her own. She would have to explain the mission to the angel, but she was sure that Shinya would be able to help her. After all, completing this mission would benefit both of them. 

Looking down at the list Yuri sent her, she read the names.

Tokaku Azuma

Isuke Inukai

Hitsugi Kirigaya

Haruki Sagae

Nio Kuzunoha

Chitaru Namatame

Kouko Kaminaga

Suzu Shutou

Otoya Takechi

Shiena Kenmochi

It was quite a few names but it wouldn't be a problem for her. After having survived many assassination attempts throughout her life, she was practically unstoppable. This wasn't exactly something she was used to, but it was something she had to do to reach her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me


	4. Curiosity Killed The Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins. Sumireko has decided to set off once the sun goes down so that Shinya can assist her.

The sun has finally set. Two days after the call with Yuri, Sumireko decided to start her mission. 

She had gotten closer to the angel in the past two days as well, and she's come to enjoy her presence.

She noticed that Mahiru has begun to relax around her. It was a nice feeling. It was surprisingly nice to have some to talk to and to tease.

Mahiru was evidently a fragile girl. So Sumireko had to be careful not to scare her. The last thing she wanted was for the timid angel to be afraid of her.

It was the same with Shinya. It turns out, the fallen angel was happy to train with her/attack her at random times, which was amusing in its own way.

-

The heiress made sure her artificial limbs were attached firmly. 

"Shinya, are you ready to depart?" She called out.

She heard the sound of metal scraping against wood. Glancing behind her, she saw the fallen angel walking toward her, dragging a large sledgehammer that was bigger than her. 

The heiress felt the need to ask where it came from, but she had other things to do.

"So, princess, who're we gonna hit up first?" Shinya asked.

"Suzu Shutou. I did some research and I could not seem to find much of anything under this name. I assume that a mystery will be to your liking?" Sumireko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh. Fine by me. As long as Mahiru gets what she wants outta this shit, then I don't mind playing along." The fallen angel said, baring a feral and unkempt grin.

———————————————————————

_Crashing through the bushes, the girl managed to regain her footing. She had multiple injuries and was covered in blood. The gun in her hand was empty, but she kept it on her in case the need arose for her to have a projectile to throw._

_"You there."_

_The girl froze, as she stared ahead. In front of her, a white transparent figure stood tall. A boy in a uniform and cap._

_A ghost? Was she truly seeing a ghost?_

_"Follow me. Safety is near. I know someone who can help."_

_The ghost began walking ahead, and the girl found herself moving to follow him._

_After a few seconds, she couldn't see him anymore, but she could feel something tugging her in the right direction._

_She wouldn't be able to keep running any longer. But just as she thought this, she burst into what looked to be a backyard. The moon that was at its peak shone down on the old looking home._

_"Take care of her..."_

_The voice faded away from her memory, and she collapsed in the grass before her. The gun fell out of her hands and her glasses fell as well._

_'So this this how I die...I'm sorry...My teacher...'_

_As her consciousness slipped, she could recall the faint outline of what looked to be an animal. A cat? No. A fox, maybe._

_That's when she closed her eyes._

-

She awoke with a startled gasp, shooting up from the futon that was under her. She looked around, not able to see much without her glasses.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. I was surprised when I found you in that condition. Here, I believe these are yours?" A feminine voice sounded from beside her.

A hand held her glasses out to her.

Immediately, she was on guard, but she took the glasses that were handed to her and placed them over her eyes once more. Now it was possible for her to get a better look at things.

Specifically, the girl in front of her, who most certainly was not human. 

She had short straight cut light blue hair, and what looked to be two similar colored fox ears perched atop her head. She was wearing a blue kimono and four large, puffy blue tails sat behind her.

"....what...?" She managed to say.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Suzu Shutou. As you can probably already tell, I am a kitsune." Suzu said, smiling politely.

A kitsune? They were real?

"I assume...you're the one....who saved me...?" She asked, staring intently at the kitsune. 

"I am. I found you passed out in my backyard. If you don't mind, can you tell me your name?" The kitsune requested.

"Oh, sorry...my name is...Kouko Kaminaga..." she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kouko. Although, I wish we could've met under better circumstances, but no use thinking about that now." Suzu said. 

Kouko took this moment to look around the room. She appeared to be inside a traditional Japanese house with an old layout. Looking down, she notice her upper body was wrapped in bandages. 

For a moment, her eyes flashes red, forcing her to close them. Beside her, she could hear Suzu shift.

"A Cambion?" The kitsune whispered in confusion.

Kouko sighed heavily. She had been so easily found out by this girl when she had spent her entire life trying to hide what she was.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter. No matter what you are, I'm still going to help you, so don't worry." Suzu said, smiling at the girl in front of her. 

"Thank you...." Kouko said.

-

A few days after, they had grown close. Suzu had agreed to give Kouko a proper place to stay at least until her wound were healed.

Suzu remained inside, preparing dinner for them, since Kouko was hopelessly clumsy when it came to cooking.

With the moon above her as she sat outside, Kouko sighed. Since she had been away from the church for a few days, her powers were slowly beginning to rejuvenate.

Soon, her healing should come into effect and she can once again, go out on her own, while trying to flee from her past.

Kouko has learned a lot about the kitsune in a span of a few days. Apparently, this kitsune had been cursed by a witch after winning a shogi match many years ago. The witch accused her of cheating, and cursed her with immortality. 

The kitsune had four of her tails by the time her aging was stopped. The more tails that a kitsune has, the wiser they are. They can have up to nine.

' _Such an awful thing to imagine. Having to watch your loved ones pass by and live their lives without you..._ '

"Kouko? What are you doing out here? It's so cold..." 

The black-haired girl turned around to see the kitsune standing in the doorway. Her ears were perked up, which Kouko found somewhat amusing.

"I'm fine. There is no need to worry about me. I've told you that temperatures hardly have any effect on my physical state." The cambion explained, pushing her glasses up.

"Yes, I know that, but I meant for me. My body is a bit too frail for the night breeze.." Suzu said, sighing.

"Then please head inside. I don't want you to get sick because of me." Kouko said/instructed. 

She did have a knack for giving instructions and orders.

Suzu looked she was about to protest, but she froze.

"Suzu? Is something wrong?" Kouko asked.

After a few more seconds of not moving, the kitsune raised her head and locked eyes with Kouko. The look in her eyes made her message clear: Danger.

The cambion got to her feet. She could sense a malicious aura nearby. A rather...demonic one. 

Suddenly, Kouko found herself jumping back as a sledgehammer crashed into the spot that she once stood. The wood splintered and fell apart, but this gave her time to evaluate her attacker.

A girl with long white hair tied into a ponytail. From the looks of it, she was an angel of sorts, simply because of her visible wings.

"Shinya, I thought I told you to wait." Another voice said.

A second girl with orange blonde hair emerged from the shadows. She looked too regal to be attacking them.

"Eh? Well I was getting impatient, princess. Can't blame a girl for wanting to smash stuff." The one named Shinya said.

"Hm, I any case, I believe we have found two of our targets in one outing. Suzu Shutou and Kouko Kaminaga." The second girl said, bearing her teeth.

A vampire. 

"Why are you here? If you've come to bring me back to the church, then I won't go without a fight." Kouko said, pulling out her handgun.

"Even if you aren't, you're still trespassing. I may not be able to fight too well, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves." The kitsune smiled

"Church? I can't take a damn step into those places without someone cursing at me. I couldn't care less about them." Shinya said, chuckling. 

She reared back her sledgehammer and began swinging at the cambion girl. Kouko retaliated by firing the gun multiple times, missing her target each time.

All while the second girl was keeping Suzu at bay.

"I can tell ya aren't human! Ya got the same aura as me! A fellow demon! Which means I don't have to feel bad about knocking ya out." The fallen angel shouted, laughing maniacally.

Kouko felt a surge of rage. The gun slipped from her hands. Her nail grew into sharp points. She lunged forward and caught the hammer on a downward swing. She shoved it to the side, making the other girl stumbled before she raked her claws across the side of her face.

Shinya let out a sound that was akin to a growl. The scratch marks on her face were very deep, and definitely would scar over. The angel touched the wounds on her face and turned towards the other girl as she jumped back.

A wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Heheh. Ya messed up Mahiru's face, girl. Now I'm really gonna raise hell." She said, eyes completely turning black.

She spread her wings out wide and took to the sky, leaving her sledgehammer on the ground. 

' _I have to get Suzu out of here. But this girl-!_ '

The moment Kouko looked away, the angel had disappeared. Then, she felt a crushing weight come down against her spine, no doubt breaking it. A normal human probably would've died immediately upon the impact, but she was no ordinary human.

"Kouko!" Suzu attempted to help her companion, but the second girl was keeping her from doing it.

Strange strings shot out of the second girls fingertips, binding Suzu by one of her tail and yanking her back.

"I am not quite done with you." 

Kouko felt her vision fading to black. She could feel her demonic blood heating up, trying to repair her body, but her human half was making her fall unconscious in order to bear with the pain. 

-

Her head slumped to the ground not a second later. Shinya kicked at her head, just to make sure that she was down for the count.

"Mine's down!" She announced, slamming her sledgehammer into the ground next to her.

"I have finished up on my end as well." Sumireko said, motioning to the unconscious kitsune. 

"This shit was easy! If it keeps going like this, Mahiru'll have her wings back in no time." The fallen angel said.

Sumireko nodded. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of each unconscious girl. 

Who would've known that there would be two of them in one spot?

As she sent the pictures, she almost immediately received a message saying:

' _Good work. I expect nothing less. But those two are some of the weakest among the bunch. Don't expect it to be so easy from now on._ '

"So....a vampire, huh? Haven't heard about many of those recently." Shinya said, approaching the other.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for keeping it a secret for so long. I meant to inform you sooner but I fear I might have scared off Mahiru." Sumireko said.

"Well that explains why you've been staring at Mahiru's neck a lot. Thinking about taking a bite?" The girl teased.

"I will admit that I have been curious, however, it is quite unsightly for a lady to do such a thing. As much as my curiosity wishes to be satiated, I must refrain from such actions." The vampire said.

Shinya suddenly turned and walked back towards Kouko. She lifted the girl over her shoulder before walking over and doing the same to Suzu. She dumped them rather unceremoniously onto the floor inside the house before slamming the door shut.

"Two down. Don't give a shit how many more are left. I'm starting to have fun with this. Heh. But these two hardly gave a fight. I thought the half demon would have more in her." The fallen angel said, approaching Sumireko again.

"Well, it seemed that she had been injured prior to our arrival. The list I was given stated that she was living at a church that trained assassins. Perhaps that has something to do with the matter." The heiress offered, begin to leave the yard to head back to her home.

Shinya was about to follow before she felt something rise in her throat. She turned away and coughed into her hand. When she pulled back, she narrowed her eyes at the sludgy black substance that she just coughed up.

"Damnit..." 

"Is something the matter, Shinya?" Sumireko called back to her companion.

The angel quickly wiped her hand off and turned to catch up to Sumireko. 

"Like hell. I feel better than I have in years!" She said.

-

A few hours after the encounter, when the sun had risen, Kouko opened her eyes. She way laying on the floor of Suzu's home.

Speaking of which, the kitsune was still unconscious beside her, face twisted in discomfort. 

As she attempted to get up, Kouko was reminded of her injury, which had managed to fix itself over the night, however, she was still in a great deal of pain, as her human side was not used to such development.

' _I have to...help...Suzu...._ '

Electing to ignore her body's protests, Kouko pulled herself to her knees, crawling over to Suzu to check for injuries.

She wasn't sure if Kitsune had regenerative properties like she did.

Kouko ran her fingers along Suzu's arm, which had quite a few lacerations from what the other girl had done to her.

"You shouldn't act so recklessly for my sake..." She mumbled, even though she knew she wasn't one to talk.

"...Kouko?" 

At the sound of the kitsune's voice, Kouko widened her eyes.

"I'm glad that you're alright." The half demon said.

Suzu blinked, then she began chuckling weakly.

"I'm too old for this. Fighting has also never been my forte." She said.

Kouko couldn't help but smile.

"Nor is it mine." She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more of these two so I’ll just do it myself.


End file.
